RAdventures 1 to 100
by Raider1472
Summary: A hundred themes completely dedicated to Ranger Apprentice! There is no better way to spend you time. ;   R&R! Thanks!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello to everyone! If you have opened this story, you have just entered the entertaining themes of Ranger's Apprentice. Some themes are deep and others are humorous. All themes will be around two pages and there will be one theme to a chapter. Don't exit out! You are already here and click that little next button and continue your fantasy adventure.

Thanks to all my reviewers and _Dodo123!_

~Raider1472


	2. Love

2. Love

"Halt, what is love?" Will asked quietly, during an abnormally silent breakfast.

_Leave it my apprentice to come up with the most ridiculous questions ever,_ Halt thought to himself as he choked on his coffee.

"What?" he gasped weakly, grimacing as he felt the hot coffee burn his throat.

"What...is...love?" Will asked again slowly, emphasizing each word. Halt stared at the boy, as he delved deep into his own mind, trying to conjure the answer. The two sat in silence until Will spoke again.

"Do you need me to rephrase the question, Halt?" Will asked him again, with a slight smile.

"You know I understand it!" Halt replied, his frown deepening.

"Well, then?" Will questioned his mentor, knowing full well that provoking Halt was in accordance to poking an irritated tiger with a stick.

"A feeling," Halt said finally, ignoring his apprentice's keen gaze.

Will's jaw dropped and a look of disgust flashed across his face. "A feeling, Halt? Really? Even Gilan could've done better."

Halt set down the letter he was reading between Will's many question and roared, "Well, why don't you go ask Gilan then?" Will paled, grabbed his toast, and scurried out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Walking amongst the trees, Will heard Gilan practicing his archery and took advantage of his distraction, planning to sneak up on him.<p>

As Will neared Gilan, Gilan spoke without turning his gaze from the target. "Will, why are you here?" Will stood up from his crouched position and opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, no. Don't tell me." Gilan said suddenly, and Will closed his mouth. "Let me guess." Gilan told him and stared at Will long and hard, until Will began to feel uncomfortable, shifting his feet back and forth.

"You asked Halt a question he didn't really know the complete answer to, you rubbed it in his face, so he made you get your breakfast to go and here you are now."

Will's jaw dropped. "And you picked all that up? From what? How?"

Gilan smiled and shot another arrow before replying, "Halt yells really loud."

Will laughed and mumbled to himself, "For some reason, I thought you were all knowing."

"You keep thinking I am." Gilan snickered. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Will paused a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed for his ignorance. "Gil, what is love?"

Gilan faltered on his shot and it missed the target. Since it was the last arrow, he walked to the rotten stump and began to pull each arrow out, using the time to think of adequate answer.

"Halt told me it was a feeling," Will said loudly, his voice carrying across the clearing. Walking back to his shooting position Gilan answered sure and strong, "Halt was right. It is a feeling, but its a strong feeling, a passion. You would be willing to do anything for them."

"So what would be the ultimate act of love?" Will questioned further, "Marriage?"

"If you are talking about a girl," Gilan continued. "then maybe, but I love my father and I can't marry him though, so I think not."

Will continued to look puzzled. "So sometimes, if you are willing to do anything for that person, it might have to be a sacrifice."

"You want to know what the ultimate sacrifice would be, right?" Gilan asked Will, cutting the younger Ranger off before he could ask another question. "Geez, Will, this is some really deep stuff; I would've had a heavier breakfast if I knew your questions ahead of time."

They both laughed softly and were quiet, listening to the birds and the gurgling stream.

"Death," Will said finally and Gilan, this time looked confused. "Not like some creepy Grim-Reaper-thing, but a sacrifice. Would I die for them? Do I love them enough to give up my life for theirs?"

Gilan scratched his head with the end of his bow. "That sounds pretty good to me." Gilan mouthed the words to himself, nodded and continued with his archery practice.

"Gil?" Will asked again, and Gilan sighed inwardly.

"Yes Will?" Gilan replied and fired his last arrow, then proceeded to walk to the rotten stump pulling out his arrows.

"I would die for you." Will said quietly, but loud enough for Gilan to hear. Gilan stopped in his hunched position, a hand on an arrow. His jaw dropped and he stuttered slightly. Will ignored him and turned his attention to a particular bush. "And Halt?" Will directed his question to the bush, who replied with a curse and a grunting acknowledgement. "I'd die for you, too." Without waiting for a response, Will walked deeper into the woods, tossing a rock back and forth between his hands.

Halt watched will leave the glade, when he spoke softly, "And I for you, Will. And I for you."


	3. Light

**A special thanks to Dodo123, Xbamsod, and TheSoulMistress for excellent reviews! Whoo! Here is number two…I thought it was cute, and I hope you do too!**

3. Light

"Alyss!" Will hissed. "Alyss!" The twelve-year-old boy knocked on the wooden shutters leading into the girls' bedroom with a free hand.  
>Alyss moaned and turned over, ignoring the voice intruding her peaceful dreams.<p>

"Get up!" Will continued to bang on the locked shutters until he could be ignored no longer. Alyss groaned and sat up, her blond hair frazzled beyond comparison, walked across the room to the window, and unlocked the shutters dividing the Wards room from the chill of night.  
>Will almost pitched backwards, when he saw Alyss's startling appearance. "Whoa!" He said rather loudly, jarring the girl from her sleep-like state. "What happened to your head?" He added.<p>

"Sleep," Alyss told him, glaring at Will, her eyes half closed. "I was sleeping. What on earth is so important that you must interrupt me? And for future reference, all girls love hearing 'what happened to your head' as soon as they wake up." She added sarcastically.

Will laughed nervously, "Sorry, my mistake."

Alyss, however, was not appeased, "What do you want, Will?"

"Oh, yeah!" The boy's brown eyes widened as he remembered the cause for this unfortunate exchange. "You won't believe this! You have to come with me!" Will dropped to the balcony below, leaving Alyss to stare into empty darkness.

Muttering mutinously to herself, Alyss started to climb down the castle wall, grappling to the numerous available handholds finally joining Will on one of the noble's balconies.

Alyss shivered as a cold breeze rushed past her, and she huddled next to Will. "Will, why are we..." Alyss stopped short as a series of blinking lights flashed across the ground below.

"The light bugs are out." Will said soflty and grinned at her. A memory of their seventh year resonated with them.

On the midsummer's eve the first lightning bugs appeared, bringing with them fun and adventure. Alyss fondly remembered Will attempting to eat one, before one of the elder Ward members ripped it out of Will's hands, yelling at him for being an idiot. They both laughed simultaneously, and their eyes met for a moment; the short flashback passed.

"I want to catch them," Alyss said quietly, catching Will by surprise.

He smiled widely and tied a rope ladder he had brought with him to the banister. "After you, mi'lady." He bantered and Alyss lightly slapped his arm.

"Hold on, I'm going to get a box." She told him now fully awake, standing on the banister and used the handholds to climb up and over to the window. Creeping into the moonlit room, the tall girl rummaged through her drawers before finding a small wooden box which she placed in a pocket, then crept back out the window, meeting Will on the grass.

The two laughed as they chased the bugs in the dark, running around in their pajamas. Will chased Alyss up the hill as she ran into a swarm of light and collapsed on the grass in laughter. She lay there for several minutes in silence causing Will to walk up to her in silent curiosity. Alyss jumped to her feet and tackled Will; they both rolled down the hill and stopped at the bottom, staring at the starlight blending in with multitudes of lightning bugs.

"It's so beautiful," Alyss murmured and rested her head on Will's shoulder.

Will sighed with content. "It is." He agreed and realized all to late what had happened when he heard Alyss's deep breathing. "Alyss?" Will questioned with alarm.

"Yes, Will?" She replied in a thick voice, covered in sleepiness.

"You need to go to bed, right now." Will said quickly, his eyes wide.

"In ten minutes," Alyss said with certainty.

"No," Will declared. "You are going to bed right now!" He stood up and by doing so, he threw Alyss's head off of his shoulder. "Come on. We can't get caught out here." Will grabbed Alyss's hands and led the stumbling girl toward the ladder. Placing her hands on the ladder, Alyss obediently climbed the ladder and the wall, making Will sick with worry about the possibility of her falling. Climbing over her window, Will made sure she reached her bed, then proceeded to his own room.

* * *

><p>The next evening, when Alyss changed into her night gown, she felt a hard lump in her pocket. The small wooden box, and its placement puzzled the girl, and she felt a small stirring in her memory, but nothing of much importance. The room was dark when she opened the box, and out flew two lightning bugs, crisscrossing each other, as they flew out the window. It was then she remembered the fabulous night before, crawled out her window, grabbing the handholds, and knocked on Will's wooden shutters. The boy opened them and when he saw Alyss, Will grinned widely.<p>

"I want to see the lights." She told Will, giving him a shy smile.


	4. Darkness

**Wow, I haven't updated this in forever. This theme got me really stuck. I had no idea what to do with it, then editing took a while. Oh well, enough with the excuses...**

**Thanks to Dodo123, IsebellaLynnette, Lovemusic2, King's Princess, Lilwen, Luvergurlofbooks, and anyone else who read this!**

4. Dark

"This is ridiculous," Horace mumbled to himself as the three bullies from the Battleschool cornered him, against one side of the senior knight's tent. Refusing to back up any farther, Horace stopped immediately, causing waves of panic to briefly flash over the faces of Bryn, Alda, and Jerome's, which were quickly replaced by smirks.

Horace walked forward toward Alda and the bully smiled widely saying, "Is baby gonna be a big boy now?" Horace stared at the boy for a moment, then slid between the gap in the middle of Alda and Bryn. A low chuckle was all Horace heard before he felt a sharp shooting pain on the back of his head. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Wh..What? What's going on?" Horace opened his eyes, yet it made no difference in his pitch black surroundings. Snickers from around him, echoed through his ears, the erieness of the low chuckles forced Horace to stand, but he hit head roughly on the ceiling roughly. Clutching his head tightly, Horace tried to fight off the waves of panic. The darkness was oppressive seeming to squeeze the breath out of him.<p>

Horace ran his hand against the ceiling, some common sense was returning to him. Rock, Horace thought and tried to stand again. "Ow!" he groaned, when he hit his head again. . "Yep, definitely rock," He told himself in a tight voice.

"What else would it be?" A voice snidely replied. "Alda?" Horace called into the darkness.

"Nope."

"Liar," Horace hissed under his breath. He had heard that voice too many times-even in his dreams. "Where am I?" Horace asked again, putting on false bravado. Darkness was suffocating him, and Horace tugged anxiously at his shirt.

"Where do you think?" Said another voice.

"Bryn! Let me out!" The younger boy called anxiously, starting to sweat and panic. "Please!"

"Alda," Horace heard Jerome whisper. "I think he's in trouble...Can we let him out?"

"No, you idiot!" Alda punched Jerome and Horace winced in sympathy. "He..he's just faking," Alda said uncertainly. The sound of footsteps resounded in the distance. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Horace mumbled incoherently and crawled forward in the little room he had, pushing against the wall with the slightest hope it would budge.

* * *

><p>Horace spent the next four hours trying to move one wall. The fear and terror that the darkness emitted clouded the boy's judgement.<p>

"Caves. Alda. Crush. Sandwich," Horace muttered and woke with a gasp, then squinted his eyes shut with a moan. The light was blinding. Wait, light? Horace lifted his hand warily, and moved toward the light. It was coming from a small gap in the rock wall. Heaving with all his might, the stone slab fell away from the entrance, revealing the sunlit, world. Almost crying with relief Horace sprinted from his prison toward the crest of the hill, and upon reaching the bluff, the young knight spotted the Battleschool tents and buildings below him. "Why did I never know the cave was there before?" Horace asked himself looking at the place where he was rudely confined.

"Horace!" A man barked, and started to stalk up the hill towards him. "Why aren't you in the pavilion?"

Horace shyed away from the knight and looked at the ground. "Um, a stroll, sir," he said weakly.

"A stroll?" The knight questioned, "Well, the next time you fancy a stroll, we better make sure that it's not during study hours." The man grabbed Horace by the back of the neck and marched him down the hill towards a senior knight's tent.

"Sir Vincent!" The man bellowed and the knight looked up from his paperwork with a bored expression. "What, Carter? What is so important that you find the need to barge in here for the fifth time today?" Horace could fell Sir Carter shift uncomfortably as he answered the question. "I have found an apprentice strolling around the grounds," he replied loftily.

"Ah, yes," the elder knight replied scanning over his letter.

"So...Sir Vincent?" Carter asked, undeterred by the lack of response he received.

Sir Vincent sighed, and looked at the eager young man. "Leave us." Carter sighed, and turned to exit the tent. "And Carter?" The young man turned again with a smile of hope on his face. "Stop saying 'Sir Vincent'."

"Yes, Father." Carter left the tent and the senior knight looked at Horace, who blushed under his gaze. "You enjoy strolling in the fresh air?" Sir Vincent asked Horace.

"I guess so, sir." He replied, slightly confused. Most punishments he was about to receive- thanks to the troublesome trio-didn't start out this way. Usually there was a lot of boasting, by a newly knighted man talking about how younger apprentices undermined their authority. Then, they would proceed to talk about what you did wrong...

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy cleaning out the horse stalls for the next week," the knight said and looked at the boy, who seemed strangely relieved, only noticing now the blood on his neck and the bump on the Horace's head. What happens to young people, Sir Vincent thought to himself and forgot the matter almost immeadiently. "I'll also need your name..." He added.

"Horace, Sir." Vincent wrote the name down and waved Horace away who walked back to his room in the darkness, no better off than he started.

**Please review! The faster you review, the faster I update! **

**(Is bribery illegal?)**

**~Raider**


	5. Seeking Solace

**I updated super fast this time, but I hope I didn't leave anything important out. Please give me some leeway on this one, I have never written from the point of view of an animal, much less Tug. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I got sooo many! (Theodora Helena Miller, Arabella Carrick, Xbamsod, Taylia Ninja, Dodo. 123, and Isabella Lynette!) Oh, I also thank you people reading this who _haven't reviewed..._**

5. Seeking Solace

_Will!_ Tug brayed mournfully and shifted his feet on the hot Arridi sand. Looking at the quickly disappearing sandstorm, the little horse wished for his master to come and rescue him from the unfamiliar territory. _Why, Will? Why_? was the constant question that kept Tug moving. His throat was thick and parched without water, and the cool morning had vanished. The sun had no mercy as it beat down upon it's territory. Pacing back and forth dejectedly, Tug started to head south, in hope of finding Will.

The blazing heat of midday turned into the freezing temperatures of night and Tug's purposeful trotting, slowed to a tired and pained walk. Falling to his knees in exhaustion, the little horse succumbed to darkness, and the strange sounds that surrounded him.

The movement of sand near him, awoke Tug and the pleasing trickling sounds of water forced the little horse to open his eyes. _Was it? Could it really be? Will?_

"Shh," a stranger whispered to the horse ten yards away. Covered in sand and burned with the heat, the comforting tone meant nothing, but the canteen slung around the man's torso was a relief for Tug to see. The man wore white, thin clothes, and a sort of turban wrapped around his head.

Noticing the pony's big brown eyes focused on the canteen, the stranger smiled slightly, and took it off. The horse's ears flicked twice and the stranger smiled again. Making a show of unscrewing the lid, taking a large gulp, then licking his lips and wiping his mouth, the man felt Tug's distasteful gaze upon him. _Wow, thanks buddy. You wake me up and now you want to torture me with the water? What kind of person are you? You're probably just some two-legged half breed... I suppose._

Tug pulled the reins out of the sand and started to swing them as he turned slowly. Each step was painful, on the hot sand, but his back left leg hurt the most. Snorting in pain and frustration, the little horse lifted his foot and looked at it critically. Part of the shoe was coming loose and his ankle was swollen and blistered, oozing blood.

Giving a pained whinny, Tug, pulled his gaze from his foot and stared at the stranger. The man looked at the foot and frowned, then looked back at the horse. Their gazes gave way to mutual respect, and they both walked toward each other. Unscrewing the canteen, the stranger poured the rest of its contents into the horse's mouth, and the drink eased Tug's throat. The man loosed the buckles on Tug's saddle and the green canvas saddle bag. The bit was removed from his mouth, and Tug, already felt more relaxed.

The hooded stranger then whistled loudly. Tug flicked his ears in annoyance, but the stranger smiled and rustled the little horse's tangled mane affectionately. The gesture caught Tug off guard and he immediately back away, protecting his memory of Will. Pained seared up his leg, and Tug, snorted again in discomfort. The man put a hand on the little horse's flank which gave way to a strange calmness.

Then, a white mare, a few hands taller than Tug raced toward her master. The mare was saddleless and a thick blanket covered her back. The stranger took the blanket, unsheathed a deadly looking knife and started to cut it into strips. The mare stared at the smaller horse and nickered in ridicule. Tug adopted a look of sorts which he only gave to Will, and immediately the mare was quiet._ Females..._Tug thought.

The stranger gently lifted one of Tug's hooves and instantaneously the little horse drove his feet further into the ground, grunting in pain. _Will! Where are you?_

"Don't you see I'm trying to help you?" The man asked in frustration. Tug relented and lifted his front leg for the stranger, who tied the blanket around and underneath the sensitive foot. The man did the same for the other three legs, but moved slower as he came to the injured back leg. "There!" the stranger breathed and brushed the sand off his knees, then stood again, mounted his own horse, starting to ride away. Tug nickered inquisitively. _Wait? Aren't you going to take me with you? Why am I not tied up? Will never did this!_ Tug huffed and galloped after the mare, quickly catching up to the stranger. The man patted his flank as the two horse ran side by side.

* * *

><p>"Found another did you now?"<p>

"Third one this month!"

"He gets them every time!"

"Another horse, Hassan?" Tug looked at Hassan and the mare. The rider smiled broadly, and blushed slightly, although it went unnoticed by the other men, because of his dark complexion.

The village was peaceful, and everyone knew each other. Several children ran after the horses as Hassan raced past. It seemed to be a habit, and the mothers didn't beckon the children back, knowing they would return on their own.

"Horsey!" one screamed, and Tug whinnied a reply. The others giggled and continued to run in the dust. Tug looked back at the smiling faces, but stopped when Hassan pulled the little horse's mane gently.

"Wrong way," he whispered quietly, and gestured to a stable of sorts. Tug looked at the man, and Hassan removed his head covering. Hassan was smiling, and he had a handsome face. It was kind and gentle, but never showed the affection Will had for Tug. Removing the saddle, Tug cocked his head at Hassan, who only responded with and nod, and opened a door leading to a stall.

A pile of apples laid in the corner, and Tug looked at the bribe for a moment. _Will..._ he thought sadly, and walked into the stall. Tug bit an apple, and had a long drink of water, proceeding to sulk, facing the corner.

Hassan sighed and hung up the tack with all the others he had laid on the shelf.

* * *

><p>A horrendous boar raced toward Will. <em>There ain't no way you are touching my master!<em> Tug whinnied as he kicked the ugly pig.

A wrenching sadness entered Tug's heart as the large knight whispered Will's own password in his ear, and led him away from the burning bridge. The smell of burning tar lingered in the air.

Even the happiness at Tug's and Will's reunion would be unforgettable. He was as excited as Halt to see the boy.

A sudden sound woke Tug from his dream...

* * *

><p>"Come on, pony," Hassan patted Tug's flank, and the little horse started suddenly. "Out to the paddock with you." Tug shifted his feet, and was shocked to see the cloth removed, and his back left leg bandaged tightly. Hassan opened the stall door, and Tug eyed him warily as he walked out into the bright sunlight. A gate clicked shut behind him and the little horse whinnied aggressively, turning to see Hassan look at him with amusement.<p>

Trotting toward the far corner, Tug nibbled the hay, and listened to the gossip.

"He's the third horse this week!"

"I bet he was brought in the same way as me."

"Yeah, the water act. I never could withstand that amount of control."

"Hassan certainly reels us in!"

"You'll get used to it here. It isn't so bad." One of the horses finally directed the conversation toward the little horse who replied with a cold shoulder.

_Sure_, Tug scoffed._ But you never knew Will._ The pounding of hooves spread across the paddock and Tug turned suddenly.

"New visitor!" the larger horse huffed, and causing all the horses to crowd around. Tug stood in the back, and pretended to be indifferent to the proceedings. But whether he liked it or not, Tug was now part of life that happened in Hassan's stables. He was one of the horses. "Almost dead!" the larger horse said. _Will?_ "He was a small two-legs, and wore some funny cloak." _Will!_ Tug ran from the group and stood at the fence, looking for his master.

Night came and Hassan had to bring another worker to drag the horse to his stall. Tug paced and shuffled all night and when morning came again, the little horse galloped to his spot near the fence and awaited Will. Hours past and eventually Tug walked back to his corner, nibbled the hay and ignored the gossip. Then then soft, padded, running of his mentor reached his ears. Suddenly there was nothing else in the world that mattered. There was no need to seek solace, comfort arrived...with time.

**What did you think? I found this one a little more difficult to write, plus it may take some time to develop this specific skill. I love all reviews, positive or negative, there is always something for an author to work on...**

**Please Review...**

**~Raider**


End file.
